


无题 no name

by kaitherine1004



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitherine1004/pseuds/kaitherine1004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sent Jim an invitation. Then Jim moved into 221B......</p>
            </blockquote>





	无题 no name

“Dear Jim，如果可以，如果你愿意的话，不如搬到221B来？我在这里恭候你的大驾。”

 

Sherlock的手飞快地穿梭在键盘之上。

 

“滴答”，屏幕右下角的小信封亮了一下，Sherlock飞快地点开。

 

“Game boy，你会为你的行为付出代价！”

 

Sherlock不知道他为什么会邀请Jim搬入221B。他明显感觉到他心中出现了某种异样的情绪，但他的理智很快恢复。那转瞬即逝的异样情感并未分走他的注意力。他仍认为他邀请Jim搬过来只是为了监督这个聪明特殊的罪犯。

 

是的，他只是一个罪犯。

 

John下楼到客厅，看见Sherlock对着电脑笑得很诡异。John低头看了下Sherlock正在使用的电脑——显然是Sherlock自己的。

 

“Hi，你今天竟然用自己的电脑！”

 

Sherlock这个时候才回过神来。

 

“唔，因为你的电脑太没有攻克性了。有谁在改了三次密码，一次比一次好猜？”

 

John看着Sherlock走神，又被枪呛了以后，John已经习惯了，假装没有听到，往厨房去了。

 

“一杯茶。”

 

Sherlock的声音从客厅飘来。

 

“Damn it！你能不能自己动手呢？”

 

虽然嘴上骂骂咧咧的，John还是给Sherlock沏好了茶。这一次，他打开冰箱的时候没有发现一个人头或者是半只手之类的东西——谢天谢地！

 

John端着他的咖啡和Sherlock的茶回到了客厅。在把茶给了Sherlock以后，他坐在自己常坐的沙发上。Sherlock不再盯着电脑，而是端着他的茶杯转过身，对着John说：“My blogger。再搬一个人到这里来怎么样？”

 

John先是在高兴房租会更少了之后，很快地问：“谁？谁要搬进来？”

 

“一个人，熟人。”

 

Sherlock飞快地喝完了那杯茶，将杯子随手放在桌子上，收好电脑，站起来。

 

“晚安！”

 

John还没有想出来那个人会是谁，他知道Sherlock是不会说的，只好跟Sherlock说了一声晚安，放松了自己的身体，完整的窝进了柔软的沙发之中。中途Sara给他发了几次短信，John只是草草地回复，便催促Sara去睡觉。

有淡淡的月光从未拉窗帘的窗户中透进来，照在Sherlock常躺的那张沙发上。John的心情突然有些低落，他有些后悔自己喝的是咖啡而不是牛奶。恍神中的John突然看见了Sherlock刚刚的茶杯，走过去拿起来。

 

“又是这样不收拾。”

 

John无奈地摇摇头，走进厨房，打开水龙头，将自己和Sherlock的杯子一同用水洗净，然后倒扣在杯架上。整理了厨房后，John环顾四周，一切安好，于是走进浴室洗漱完后就进房休息了。

 

John本以为自己可以很快入睡，因为又找到一个可以分担房租的室友。可是当想到Sherlock对新室友的身份闭口不谈。。。此时此刻的他甚至想去敲开Sherlock的房门，把他从床上拉起啦，揪着他的睡衣领子狠狠地问他口中的新室友到底和他有什么关系。但是，理智告诉John，新室友的出现或许可以在某种程度上减轻甚至是让Sherlock停止对自己的折磨。

 

“也许，这会是个不错的选择！”

 

反观躺在床上的Sherlock，却不像John那样忐忑，他甚至有些期待Jim的到来。多巴胺在他的大脑中大量分泌着，直到Sherlock陷入梦乡。

 

 

“Sherlock！Sherlock！”

 

哈德森太太的声音从楼下传来。Sherlock穿着晨衣，一如既往地踱着优雅的步子下了楼。

 

“早上好！哈德森太太。”

 

Sherlock似乎还没睡醒，半倚着楼梯扶手，那慵懒的神情像极了一只高傲的猫。

 

“门外停着辆卡车，说是替人搬家的。你又找了个新。。。”

 

还没等哈德森太太说完，Sherlock如同孩童般三步并作两步地从楼梯上飞奔下来。他抓着哈德森太太的肩膀，激动地说到：“让他们把东西搬进来吧！哈德森太太！”说完，Sherlock松开了哈德森太太的肩膀，双手插到晨衣的口袋里，在客厅愉快地踱起了小碎步。

 

“夫人，麻烦您让一下。”

 

一个个子高大的年轻人走进了客厅。Sherlock扫了他一眼，了然于心。年轻人向Sherlock点了点头，说道：“主人让我先找人过来打扫一下您的屋子。”环顾凌乱的客厅，年轻人心里想，主人的决定是对的。虽说John时不时地会对房间进行整理，但是有Sherlock在的地方，书架上的书永远是东倒西歪的，厨房永远不可能成为真正的厨房，冰箱里的东西总是会让人忍不住要说出那个F字母开头的词。

 

在Sherlock的默许下，年轻人带上清洁手套，招呼外面的人进屋，开始对这个“回收站”进行彻底的打扫。

 

John下楼时刚好听到年轻人说的话。主人？现在还在流行18世纪的那套主仆关系？好奇心越发的重了起来，他迫切地想知道这位新室友的身份。

 

“啊，早上好！John！”

 

注意到了正在下楼的John，Sherlock愉快地打了声招呼后，便又开始踱起步起来。

 

由于事前已经做好了完全的准备，所以年轻人很快就将杂乱无章的客厅整理得干干净净。脱下手套，年轻人恭敬地说道：“亲爱的福尔摩斯先生，既然主人要搬过来，那么请问他的卧室在哪里？据我所知，您这里只有2个房间。”说完，眼睛不经意地瞄了一下站在旁边的John。John被这么一瞄弄得有些不自在，有种自己其实是多余的感觉。踌躇间，Sherlock抢先说道：“先把他的东西搬到我的房间吧。”

 

John惊讶地看着Sherlock，其实哈德森太太这里还有一间空房，只是由于是在地下室，比较阴暗潮湿，所以一直都没有人住进去。Sherlock一向讨厌别人随意进入进入他的私人领域，为什么现在？John疑惑了。

 

Sherlock和新室友的关系一定不一般——John心里想着。

 

听到Sherlock的回答后，年轻人转身去到外面的车上取自己主人的物品，陆陆续续地开始将东西往Sherlock的房间里搬。

 

看着进进出出的人，John装着不在意的样子问Sherlock：“新室友是谁？不可一世的Sherlock Holmes竟然愿意和他同住一个房间，并且这个房间里只有一张床！”Sherlock转头盯着John说道：“也许，他值得我这么做。”

 

等等？Sherlock说的是“He”，而不是“She”！这么说，新室友是个男的！John飞快地在脑海里搜索着他和Sherlock都认识的男士名字。看着John皱起的眉头，Sherlock微微一笑：“不用猜了，他很快就道了。而且，我并不认为你会猜出他的名字。”

 

John明白如果Sherlock不愿意说，那么他再怎么问也问不出来，于是悻悻地走进厨房找东西吃。突然间，John想起冰箱里除了Sherlock从巴兹医学院里“借”来的奇怪东西外，已经没有可以当做食物的东西了。

 

“我要出门去趟超市，要帮你带什么东西吗？”John边穿衣服边问已经躺倒沙发上去的Sherlock。

 

“一杯茶。谢谢。”

 

John看了一眼双手合十放在下巴处做闭目养神状的Sherlock，无奈地摇了摇头，然后出门去了。

 

不多久，年轻人便下了楼。

 

“福尔摩斯先生，主人的东西已经整理好了。”

 

“唔。”

 

就在这时，门铃响了起来。

 

“早上好，哈德森太太！我是来找Sherlock的。”一个好听的声音在门外响起，谁都没有注意到Sherlock嘴角不经意地弯起了一个好看的弧度。

 

“Sherlock，你有客人！”

 

“哈德森太太，让他进来吧！”侦探的声音让人很明显地感觉到其中的雀跃，“顺便再来两杯茶和一些饼干！”

 

“我是你的房东，亲爱的，不是你的管家！”哈德森太太虽然嘴上说着一些听上去很懊恼的话，却又同时转身去厨房帮Sherlock倒茶和准备饼干。

 

来人看到哈德森太太和Sherlock之间的互动，突然觉得内心很温暖，有种不知名的感觉涌上了心头，而这种感觉是自己渴望却又不敢触摸的。

 

“主人！”

 

来人看到毕恭毕敬地站在门边的年轻人后，淡淡地说了句：“你可以回去了。”

 

“是的，主人！”

 

“所以，你还是要继续摆着一副高高在上的样子吗？Jim Moriarty！”

 

“Sherlock Holmes！游戏，现在开始了！”

 

 

Sherlock从沙发上起来，“Dear Jim,欢迎入住221B.““Game boy,我认为这会是一场很有趣的游戏.“哈德森太太有些惊讶:“Sherlock,我亲爱的,这里已经没有空房间了。“转头看着Jim,“这位..““Jim Moriarty“Jim接过话.“这位Mr.Moriarty住在哪里?“

 

“哈德森太太,Jim和我住一个房间.“哈德森太太微微张开了嘴,因为太过于惊讶,声音有些变形“oh,Sherlock,所以这才是你的男朋友?“Jim听见哈德森太太这么说,却不反驳,因为Jim看见Sherlock慌张的表情觉得很有趣.“不,他只是和我住一个房间.“Sherlock的话又一次被哈德森太太打断“你不用害羞的,Sherlock.你知道隔壁的那对儿都结婚了!“欢快的语气充斥着整个客厅.

 

无奈的Sherlock将哈德森太太推出客厅,哈德森太太回过头来说:“Sherlock,你真的不用害羞的““哈德森太太,顺便帮我端两杯茶上来.“无视掉哈德森太太说“I'm not your house keeper“的声音,Sherlock踩过17级楼梯回到客厅.

 

Jim先开头了“你的Johny boy哪里去了?不会是因为害怕我再给他绑一次炸弹,躲起来了?“

 

Sherlock突然感觉到了失落,无聊的感觉,他原本以为Jim会问关于他的事.但他想不出Jim问他近来安好的场景.

 

Sherlock用手指了指门口,“他多半是去超市了,你要喝茶吗?““不,不用了.“Jim在客厅里走来走去,参观,不,应该是巡视,巡视这个他将要居住的地方.Sherlock看到Jim这样慢慢地踱步,觉得自己的领土受到了侵犯.“虽然环境差了一点,但还是可以忍受“Jim把手揣进裤兜.

 

“那好,我带你去看一下卧室.“Sherlock提议去卧室,却隐隐觉得不对劲,不过对于这种正常人眼中的psychopath来说,能有什么事是不正常的?Jim当然同意,Sherlock一边上楼一边说“你知道的这里只有两个房间,所以你和我住一起.“Jim顿了顿脚步,“有几张床?““一张“Sherlock这个时候终于明白有什么不对的了.他引以为傲的大脑居然忘记了他的房间只有一张床!

 

只有一张床,Jim觉得这个游戏越来越有趣了,无数个小方案在他的脑海中浮现,Sherlock打开他的房门.

 

因为刚收拾过,加上新放的Jim的东西,Sherlock差点以为自己走错了房间.但做为世界上唯一的咨询侦探对于各种各样的环境的适应能力自然是比正常人强的多.

Jim只是淡淡的看着,他常用的枕头放在那张俩人睡也绰绰有余的床上.有厚重的毛毯,但是他相信平常绝对没有这张毯子.

 

“Game boy,你从哪里弄来的这种毛毯?“Jim向Sherlock逼近,已经近到让正常人觉得不舒服的地步.Sherlock重心不稳,跌在床上。Jim弯下腰,用右手捏住Sherlock的下巴往上抬,继续逼近Sherlock.

 

Sherlock清晰地看到Jim浓密的睫毛,炽热的呼吸喷在他的脸上.Sherlock 用力的转动自己的脖子,企图逃脱Jim的牵制.但他的身子有些发软,不得不用手做支撑,防止自己瘫软下去,Sherlock自己的呼吸也变得急促,两个人都明显的感觉到了.Jim柔软的嘴唇触上Sherlock的嘴唇时,Sherlock睁大了他的眼睛,Jim轻轻地咬着Sherlock的下唇,Sherlock禁闭的牙关松开,Jim趁机将自己的舌头伸进Sherlock的口腔,带着攻击性的侵略着.

 

Jim的舌头在Sherlock的口腔里游动,Sherlock本以为自己会感到恶心,但是事实上他很沉醉,沉醉在恶魔的游戏中.Jim看见Sherlock微颤的睫毛,面色潮红,不由得加深了这个吻,伸出他的左手探进Sherlock的睡衣.丝质的睡衣在离开皮肤以后,很快退却了温度,jim收回手解开Sherlock睡衣扣子,微凉的空气让Sherlock的皮肤起了一些颗粒.

Jim的手指滑过这些颗粒,Sherlock敏感的肌肤一次次的发抖.他的味蕾可以清晰地感觉道Jim口腔中红茶的味道,鼻翼间充斥的是Jim身上小苍兰合着苔鲜与某种化学药品的味道。

清冷的味道与火热的触感,让Sherlock有了反应,Jim突然放开与Sherlock的唇齿交缠,两条银丝从Sherlock的嘴角滑落.“Game boy,close your eyes.Just enjoy this game.“Jim的声音充满蛊惑,浓烈的情欲的气息在Sherlock的卧室蔓延.理智是Sherlock紧绷的最后一根弦,但生理却已经失去控制.

(这是少年第一次写吻戏....求指教啊......)

 

一抹潮红笼罩在Sherlock白皙的脸上,颤抖的睫毛,微蹙的眉头,些许涣散的眼神,上下翻动的喉结...这些表情动作统统落入Jim的眼中,那汪湖水完全囊括了Sherlock.

依旧不愿意向欲望屈服的Sherlock,微微晃动着他骄傲的头颅,希望冷空气能够让他快点清醒过来.

但小处男不知道他的动作充满了挑逗的意味,滑下肩膀的晨衣,被解开口子的睡衣,随着呼应上下起伏的灰色T恤,全部都是凌乱的.

可是Jim除了西装有些褶皱以外,仍旧很整齐,Sherlock无意识地哼了一声,又一次挑起Jim占有的欲望.再一次捏住Sherlock的下巴,这一次是毫不犹豫地吻上去,攻城掠地.

John从超市回来的路上,一直想着新房客的事情.说不上来的感觉,有一种吃了苍蝇的感觉,又混杂着吃了一颗未成熟的柳橙的味道.差一点又跟机器吵架,是因为他心情很差.一想到新房客很有可能已经到了221B,John的步伐越跨越大.

(等会儿继续发.....手都快废了...原谅我是手机党吧....)

 

从口袋里掏出钥匙的时候,John清楚地看见自己的手在微微发抖,插了几次才把钥匙插入钥匙孔.深深吸了一口气,打开门正好看见哈德森太太端着托盘上楼,“;John!你到哪里去了?Sherlock的男朋友已经到了!“哈德森太太欢快的语气刺伤了John的心,在不久前哈德森太太还以为他跟Sherlock是一对.

哈德森太太端着托盘走的很慢,John甚至想一把把她推下去,让他可以更快地到达客厅.他还想把托盘里的东西摔在地上,摔的粉碎.他不想看见Sherlock和新房客坐在一起悠闲的喝茶!

“John,他们不在客厅.“哈德森太太现在门洞中说.John绕过它,冲进厨房,将自己提着的两个塑料袋放在餐桌上.然后返回客厅从哈德森太太的手中接过托盘放在茶几上“哈德森太太你下去休息吧,我上楼去看一下.“哈德森太太点点头“John,你记得再给Sherlock说一次,我不是他的管家“说完哈德森太太就下楼去了.

John一刻也不愿停留,蹭蹭的往楼上跑,站在Sherlock的房门口,不知是不是应该敲门.吸气,深呼吸,平静自己紊乱的呼吸.他才不会让那个新房客看他的笑话.绝不!

(今天真的就这么多了.....明天继续....晚安各位......)

用指节敲了敲门,无人应答.但John觉得自己听到屋内有人急促的呼吸,礼貌在这个时候近乎于虚设.

John轻轻地拧开了门,屋内的场景,让他后悔拧了门把手。

Sherlock原本用来支撑自己的双臂,不知什么时候环上了Jim的脖子,Jim为了保持平衡放在床上的腿.满面潮红的Sherlock沉醉在Jim的吻中,根本不知道John打开了门,Jim听见开门的声音,睁开眼睛看着John,John的脸被愤怒占据.

Jim放开与Sherlock的纠缠,“Game boy,你的blogger回来了,什么都被他看见了~“Jim在Sherlock耳边低语.

Sherlock猛地睁开眼,顺着Jim的眼神,往门口看去,John站在门口,手紧紧握成拳头,指节泛白,颤抖的双肩...

“What are you fucking doing!“John大声吼道.Sherlock这才注意到他的双臂环在Jim的脖子上,赶紧放开!

Jim站在一旁“That's what the people do!“很无辜地摊了摊手.John一把冲到Jim面前,一个拳头挥去,Sherlock听着那呼呼的风声“No!“Sherlock大喊.但他没想到Jim轻而易举地接住了John挥舞的拳头.

 

“No, no, no，John teddy。”Jim耸了耸他的肩，“作为一个退役军人，难道你不知道在不知道对手底细的时候，轻易出手是一件危险的事情吗？”

 

John愣住了，因为他从来都没有认为Jim会有能力，或者说是力气，接住他充满怒气的拳头，毕竟Jim看上去是那么的弱不经风，虽然他们身高相仿，但是怎么看都觉得Jim手无缚鸡之力。

 

Sherlock走到Jim跟John中间，企图缓和两个人之间的气氛，John看到Sherlock维护那个罪犯，心里面就起火，甩甩手，转身离开了Sherlock的房间，在出门之前，还回头给Jim甩了两把眼刀，如果眼神可以杀人的话，Jim已经被John用眼神凌迟了。

 

Sherlock因为John的离开，感觉很无力，他已经开始怀疑自己邀请Jim搬来221B跟他同住是一个错误的决定了。Jim身上的香水味，那种化学药品跟小苍兰混合的味道，充斥在整个房间。

 

Jim一屁股坐在Sherlock的床上，摸着自己的嘴唇，似乎在回忆刚才跟Sherlock的那个吻，Sherlock看着Jim的那个动作，真的觉得应该控制自己的欲望，毕竟他一向以他的自制力为荣。

 

Sherlock扶了一下他的额头，Jim自然不会放过他，“你刚刚的动作，简直跟你哥哥一模一样，小心过几年你的发际线也变得跟你哥一样。”

 

“我相信我不会变成我哥那个样子，而且我也不认为我会变成他的那个身材，至少我的牙齿很健康，而我也不爱吃甜食。”Sherlock冷冷地说。

 

“是吗？”Jim一边笑着一边说，他理了理自己的西装，Sherlock就只是站着，在那里看着，Jim很喜欢欣赏Sherlock现在的反应，这种明明已经慌乱了，却要逼着自己理智的样子。

 

游戏，如果双方都不投入的话，那就没有任何意义不是吗？

 

Sherlock想不明白的在于，为什么他会参加这个游戏，有一种飞蛾扑火的感觉，而且他也不认为他能够瞒住Mycroft，也许现在Mycroft正在他的小黑车里面，飞速往这里挪动。

 

Jim看着Sherlock微微发神的脸，不知道说什么好，因为一直笼罩在伦敦上空的乌云，刚刚有点散开，有淡淡的阳光落在Sherlock的睫毛上，阴影在他白皙的脸颊上，阳光晒在Sherlock的衣衫上，飘出红茶的香味，Jim只是看着，不说一句话，只是靠在Sherlock的柜子上，看着发呆的Sherlock。

 

大概过了一分钟之后，Sherlock问Jim：“你还要继续参观吗？”不冷不淡，已经波澜不惊，就像是在水面上扔下了石子，引起的涟漪已经消失不见。

 

就在Jim准备回答的时候，哈德森太太特有的上楼方式通过木质的墙板，传进了两个人的耳朵。Jim不再打算回答这个问题，只是静静等着哈德森太太的到来。

 

“Sherlock，快带着你男朋友下来喝茶！”哈德森太太就在他们的房门口说，连门都没敲，就又下去了，Jim看着Sherlock说：“我想我们最好还是下去吧。”Jim对于哈德森太太将他称作【Sherlock的男朋友】其实还是很满意的。

 

Jim欢快地走下楼去，鞋底跟楼梯摩擦出的声音都是欢快的，Sherlock不声不响的走在他的后面，Jim突然在楼梯上停了一下，Sherlock直接撞上去了，Jim笑着对Sherlock说：“走路的时候不要想事情，Sheeeeeerlock。”下午的阳光照在Jim的脸上，睫毛的阴影落在他的脸颊上。Sherlock只是唔了一声，就绕过Jim往客厅去了，径直端了一杯茶，坐在他的专属沙发上。

 

Jim走进那个乱七八糟的客厅，看着Sherlock死处乱堆的书还有各种各样不知道是什么的东西，摇了摇头，Sherlock注意到Jim摇头，头也不转只是说了一句：“如果你嫌这里乱，你可以现在就走。”

 

Jim也走过去端了一杯茶，坐在他上次来的时候坐的沙发上，如果他没有记错的话，通常都是John坐在那里，但是现在他打算接管这个地方了。

 

Jim坐在Sherlock的对面，看着Sherlock被红茶的热气微微掩盖的脸颊，突然觉得很安心。是的，很安心。犯罪界的拿破仑，在这个乱七八糟的客厅里面，对面坐着他的宿敌，但是他却觉得自己很安心，真是一件很好笑的事情，Jim在心里暗暗嘲笑自己。

 

Sherlock也不说话，默默地啜着红茶，Jim只是喝了一口，就不再喝了，就坐在那里，看着对面的Sherlock。两个人就这么沉默着，直到John走进客厅。

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when will I could finished this one, but this is the first one story which i wrote for Sherlock and Jim.  
> However, wish you can like it. And i will try my best to finished this one.


End file.
